


The Roman

by Bwonsamdi



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwonsamdi/pseuds/Bwonsamdi
Summary: "Sir," starts one of the legionnaires. "We've got a deserter. He tried to escape from the battle."





	The Roman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the birthday gift for my lovely Cots. Enjoy, sweatheart! :-*  
> The work is inspired by Deutschland mv
> 
> I wanna thank you @JellyBelly for helping me with the text <3

The smell of gore reaches the Centurion's nose when he puts his spear into a barbarian. He sighs and takes it out, covered with blood. They are all sprinkled with dark red now as the battle is over. Or a massacre, should they say. The field, where gold wheat was grown yesterday, is now covered with dead bodies. 

Moaning and screaming is heard around. Doom throws away the spear and takes out his gladius to kill the rest of barbarian animals. He sees it as mercy. He, himself, would rather die than let enemies capture him and torture to death. He grabs the handle stiffly and moves along the field. The smoke blocks the view and chokes the survivors, although the fire has stopped. The sky is dark grey and it's about to rain. It looks like nature mourns the dead. 

Christoph hears voices behind as he puts another screaming man out of his misery. He turns back – some soldiers from his squad are coming to him, grabbing a Roman. The Deputy Centurion takes off his helmet, now covered with soot and dirt, and gives it to his senior. 

"Sir," starts one of the legionnaires. "We've got a deserter. He tried to escape from the battle."

The soldiers make the Roman kneel and one of them draws his sword, putting it under the man’s stubbled throat.

"You don't deserve it now," Christoph takes off the deserter's helmet swiftly and drops it to the ground. Then he grabs the man’s chin and pulls his head up, staring at his eyes. "What's your name?"

The Roman keeps silent and looks at the Centurion with arrogance. His face is spotted with blood, drooling down from the nose and out of his open wounds, expressing no fear. Just sheer boldness and challenge. Christoph punches him, trying to delete this mischievous grimace. 

"I asked you a question, bastard," he grabs the men's hair and pulls his head back.

"Richard," grumbles the legionary, ceasing his attempts to go away as the soldiers hold him still.

"Sir, shall we execute him?" asks the soldier who's still putting his gladius to Richard's throat.

"No. Take him to my tent," Christoph puts on his helmet and walks away, returning back to the army camp.

There's no difference between the battlefield and the camp, less smoke and soot though. People are running around, helping the medics with the wounded or caring for the dead. The heavy smell of death and desperation has stuck in the air. Christoph is getting angrier with this part of army life, so much disliked by him. He finally reaches his tent and steps inside.

There’s a welcoming heat inside the spacious tent. Fire from the torches pleasantly envelopes his frozen body and makes it thrill in pleasure. Paul, one of his legionnaires, is pouring hot water into a big bath in the corner. He welcomes the commander and runs up to him to help take off the torso armor. Christoph's mind is occupied with thoughts about the deserter. He's so tired of killing people right now. Maybe he should think about how to get more pleasant profit from the man. 

The soldier unfastens the belts on the armor and hangs it on a stand nearby. Then he takes off the boots and the sword belt from the Centurion.

"Orders, sir?" Paul straightens up and waits.

"We've got a deserter today. His name's Richard. I want you to find him and give him a bath. Then bring that bastard to me. Restrained," Christoph undoes the rest of the clothes and gets into the hot water.

"Yes, sir," Landers salutes and leaves the tent.

Schneider falls back on the side of the wooden bath and breathes out in relief. He takes a cup of wine and sips slowly, taking his time. This invasion weighs as heavy as his steel armor plates on his shoulders. It steals everything from you. 

Finished with his cup, Christoph washes himself of the blood and dirt of the battlefield and the water turns into a nasty grey colour. After that he washes his hair and finally feels happy to get rid of today's memories. He grins and gets out from the warm water. As Doom’s finished with his towel, he puts on his casual maroon tunic. Paul and two soldiers come in, grabbing Richard. He hisses when they make him kneel, and keeps his head down, not looking at Schneider. 

"You may leave now. No one is to disturb me," says Doom, pouring himself more wine. 

Landers nods and the soldiers leave. Christoph sits on the bed and looks at Richard with interest, curling his toes into the fur on the ground. It calms him and makes him relax even more. He stares at the man now, while sipping wine slowly. Richard is getting impatient and shifts from one knee to the other, trying the rope that ties his wrists. He finally lifts his gaze and meets Christoph's eyes. 

"You brought me here to stare?" says Richard, sarcastically.

"You're impatient... and impudent," Schneider approaches the table and puts some fruit into his mouth.

He takes out his sword and goes around his captive. The man is slim but well-built. The muscles frame his figure and make it edgy as if you might cut yourself when you touch it. Purple bruises and pink scars decorate his broad back and shoulders. Christoph stops behind Richard's back and pushes the tip of the gladius between his shoulder blades. The man flinches and bends backwards, making fists. That makes the Commander laugh. He runs the tip of his sword along the man’s spine and exhales soundly. Richard gasps and closes his eyes, still trembling, as water drops run down the skin and cool it. Paul didn't even give him a towel! So now he has to freeze here.

"Not so cocky now," Doom runs the tip to the top of the man's head and gives it a light strike with the flat part of the blade, mocking him.

Richard rushes forward and turns, looking at the Centurion furiously. Schneider, still giggling, comes up to the table to get another cup and Kruspe sees the moment. He rushes forward and knocks the Commander over, causing him to fall on his back with his sword on the floor. Richard cries in delight and mounts the man underneath, choking him. Now Christoph is in a weak position. He grabs Richard's strong hands desperately, trying to get away. The deserter holds firmly and squeezes even harder, making his captor gasp and thrash beneath him. Clear blue eyes are staring at the green ones above him. The image is blurring with time though, as Doom’s eyes water and he starts to lose consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

Christoph is getting mad from such an act of vandalism to his precious persona. The grimace on his face turns into one of sheer rage as he pulls himself together and punches Richard at his nose. Blood sprays onto Doom's clothes, and he feels like the man loosens his grip so he strikes again.

Richard grunts, hand flying to his nose and he's on the ground in an instant. The tip of the sword pushes into his Adam's apple, almost cutting the skin. He stays still and stares at the Centurion, not paying attention to the blood running down his cheek. 

"How dare you!” Christoph keeps the man hard to the ground. "I could tear you to pieces with my bare hands and leave you to rot in the swamp!"

Richard's breathing calms down, as he's still looking at Christoph’s blue eyes. He doesn't say a word, just feels dissatisfied with his attempt to escape. Kruspe isn't afraid to die. He has nothing to lose anyway. It's not like he regrets about what he has done. If Christoph didn’t kill him, he’d have been killed by some other Roman in the camp.

Now, being so close to the man's face, Doom can get a better look at him. He sees small scars and bruises all over the body, mostly old but some of them are new. This soldier seems to be obsessed with fighting people or he is simply a whipping boy. Threats won't get the Centurion far. Richard is most likely to ignore them and attack again or just accepts death, not without fighting for his life though. Christoph should change his tactics. A sneaky smile appears on his face as he pulls back and takes away his gladius.

"I think you're clearly aware that you're a dead man because of that stupid decision you made.” He approaches the table and puts his sword into the sheath. "But I can offer you a deal."

"You said I was a dead man. What can you offer anyway?" mumbles Richard and sits up.

Schneider takes a cup and approaches the man from behind, sipping his wine. He runs his hand along Richard’s neck and up into his hair. Richard flinches and walks on his knees rapidly then stumbles and falls down, hitting his forehead pretty hard. 

"Where are you going, bulky?" Christoph grins and follows, finishing the cup. "By the way, you haven't answered yet."

Richard's vision is still blurred from the hit so he squeezes his eyes hard and slowly gets on his elbows. He's on the ground. Again. Why it doesn't surprise him? If they gave Richard a coin for every time he found himself on the ground he would've been rich by now. His train of thought is interrupted when Christoph brings the man down and hugs him from behind.

Light-headed from wine, the Commander is calming down. The rage has changed into curiosity now, and into something far more pleasant. Richard is thrashing again, with less force though, so Christoph has to take him down. Heat radiates from Kruspe’s body as he continues to make movements under the bigger man who keeps him to the ground. It makes Schneider giggle. He admires Richard’s body, his strong arms and thighs that he’s used to wrestle him a moment ago. He likes how the body contour curves from broad muscled back to the slim waist and tight buttocks below. 

"N-no!" shouts the captive, trying to escape, but the Centurion holds firmly.

"I believe now it's not up to you to decide," Christoph murmurs in Richard's ear.

He bites Kruspe by his neck and licks it off, repeating again. The man hisses and holds still for a moment as Schneider runs his hand down his side.

"What are you doing? Wait! I said NO!" Richard grumbles as he's trying to escape a strong grip on the back of his neck.

"You prefer death over your body. Interesting..." 

Christoph sits up and takes off the upper part of the gown in haste. Then he makes Richard go on all fours and kneels behind. The man in front is waiting in fear of what's going to happen next. He closes his eyes and exhales deeply, trying to calm himself down. Schneider’s hands skim over his skin and goose bumps appear in their wake. Richard almost cries out when the Centurion grabs his hair hard and pulls back, leaving his neck naked. He kisses wet skin and moves up along the throat. As Doom bends over, the man can feel Schneider's hard cook touching his ass. He's trembling, all of his impudence is flying away.

"Good boy," says the Centurion in a calm voice.

He pets the man's side, barely touching his skin. Christoph takes the deserter by his arm and throws him on the bed, covered with furry skins. Spiky bristle meets Richard's body and it tickles. He's crawling away but Schneider catches him by his shin and pulls back. 

"Where are you going? We've just started," he murmurs and tries to lie on the man.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Richard cries out, and turns on his back to kick the other man but Christoph doesn't let him. 

"Or... What?" He bulks on Richard as he turns to the side and grabs him firmly by his jaw, forcing the man to look at him. Kruspe is breathing soundly, while staring at his captor. Brows furrowed, Christoph looks back and chuckles.

“That’s what I thought.”

"It seems like you don't have much of a choice. So, for the last time – give in or die. Which do you choose?" asks the blue-eyed man, tracing his gaze to Richard’s jaw and back. Richard makes no move and swallows, still looking at the man with defeat in his eyes. Christoph leans in and kisses his lips, pulling the deserter closer by the neck. Kruspe lays there, unmoving, and doesn't kiss back. He just lies there waiting for the time to pass, just for the Centurion to finish his ministrations and let him go already to live out his miserable existence. 

A little bump interrupts his thoughts as Christoph pushes him on his back and lies on top, bending down to bite on his neck, now covered in sweat. Richard turns his head away, closing his eyes, and clenching his fists. Schneider continues kissing and biting till he reaches his stomach. He touches the soft lower part with his nose and nuzzles up along the line of fine black hair that trails downwards. He can feel how the man is trembling, still trying to accept the inevitable future of being taken by his lead. Richard's shaking, trying the ropes nervously. He clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes even harder when a warm breath touches his navel. Satisfied with the man's fear, Christoph climbs off the bed to take off the rest of his clothes. As he's doing so, Richard is catching the breath that he was trying to hold for the whole time. 

"Come here," Christoph says calmly and waves his hand, showing Richard to approach. He pours some wine while watching the man climbing off and then sit on his heels, head down. Doom returns to his captive and grabs him by his hair, pulling back to make him look in the eyes. "Get started."

Richard looks back at the face above, which is no longer young. Wrinkles round Doom's eyes appear as he grins in anticipation, playing with the man's hair and making a short break to take a sip from the cup. Furrowed, Richard still stares until Christoph pulls him forward by the back of his head. He has to raise his hands but it's come up by surprise so his face ends up right on the man's stomach anyway. Doom giggles while keeping Richard close to his stomach, so he can feel the Centurion's abs shiver. Richard thrashes and pushes himself away. Christoph lets him, now laughing, and Richard ends up on the floor, frustrated. 

"You're so funny," the Centurion finishes his wine, throwing away the empty cup. He furrows his brow, irritated. His sudden moves scare Richard as he tugs him closer. "But I'm getting tired of your stubbornness."

A punch from nowhere catches Richard on the nose, causing it to bleed again. Moaning, he's disoriented for a few seconds, enough for Christoph to rip off his clothes and straddle him. Christoph punches his jaw again. Richard tries to block him but in vain, and his eyes water. The next thing he feels as the man bites the skin on his jaw, then neck and nipples. Richard hisses from the sharp pain but changes his tone when the man licks the skin afterwards. He hisses when Doom quickly returns to his face and bite on his bottom lip. 

Richard's face is numb, as Christoph presses his weight even more into the man underneath. He's trapped and there’s nowhere to run. Doom's erect cock is lying on Richard's stomach and it makes him shiver. Even more, when the man gives him a soft kiss to his jaw and in a moment he goes down the neck, leaving a wet path. Christoph hands are moving along a rough body, gently roaming over Richard’s thighs, hard abs and muscled chest. That is not exactly what Richard has expected from his superior. Something that he hasn't felt for a long time. Richard feels as if he was doused with cold water. A minute ago the Centurion seemed finally to get mad at him and was about to punch him to a pulp but then he does this. Maybe it is a fake care about a partner. "It must be" thinks Richard and winces from self-pity that grows inside the chest.

By this time Christoph has reached the man's nipples and put his mouth on them. Now he sucks slowly, pulling and licking them off. Richard's breath becomes rapid, especially when Doom touches his cock and starts to stroke it slowly. 

"There you go," the Centurion murmurs when he hears a moan of delight from the man underneath. 

Richard is getting overwhelmed with the pleasure his superior is giving him. He grumbles as Christoph climbs off and takes his sword again, returning quickly. With eyes wide, Kruspe is about to crawl away but Doom puts his knee on the man's chest, pinning him to the ground. A low "oof" is heard that makes Christoph grin. He cuts the rope, releasing his captive, and puts the sword aside.

"That's better," says Christoph and goes back to Richard's collarbones, licking and kissing. Richard exhales in relief and moans again, grabbing Christoph's chestnut hair. All his thoughts are only about that warm body above, that presses him hard into the spiky furry ground, and a hot wet feeling on his skin. 

“Haven’t done it for a long time, have you?” Doom smiles and then snorts derisively as he looks at Richard who’s breathing hard and turning slowly into a sweaty mess.

Doom stops and makes Richard kneel in front of the bed, with his hands on it. He hugs the man from behind, putting his arm under Richard's stomach and tugging him closer. He’s not sure if it’s getting hotter in the tent or if it's just radiating from Christoph, who gently strokes Richard's cock while kissing, biting and touching him everywhere he can reach. Richard lies down on the bed and makes a stifled moan, fingers curling into the fur beneath him, and clenching his fists. A cracked smile appears on Doom's face as he goes down with kisses along the spine, listening to the sounds from beneath. 

Christoph cups Richard’s buttocks, squeezing hard. That makes Richard squeak and turn his head back, eyes wide. With a mischievous grin on the face, Doom looks at the pair of green eyes and slaps one of the buttocks and then kisses the dimples on the lower back. Richard aches more and melts into the bed, hiding his blushing face and drowning his moans. Christoph slaps him a few more times, leaving red marks. He puts his arm around Kruspe's neck and pulls him up. Richard gladly obeys. The Centurion touches the man's lips with his fingers, tongue pushing in, and Richard lets him. The man is fully hard now. He closes his eyes as Christoph’s fingers touch his tongue, and sucks them, while hands squeezing the rough bristle underneath.

The mischievous grin is still there, as Christoph moves his fingers in and out. That act of obedience sends a wave of arousal to his cock, leaking with precum. He takes out the fingers and goes back to that tight butt, decorated with red marks. Then he slaps again and runs his thumb between the cheeks, pushing one finger into the butthole. Richard flinches forward but Christoph pins him with the other hand to the bed. Then he continues pushing slowly till the end. He withdraws the finger and pushes in again, a bit faster now. Kruspe squeezes his eyes as another finger enters him, and grunts.

"Easy," Christoph pets the man's back in circles while he keeps fingering him. Soon, he spits on Richard’s asshole and adds another one, stretching his tight walls more.

"Shit!" Richard cries out when Christoph curls his fingers, pushing into the bunch of nerves. He moves back towards the man's movements but growls when he pulls out. Doom turns Kruspe on his back and grabs his jaw tight. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Richard clenches his fingers around Christoph's wrist, trying to go away, but fails. The Centurion keeps him pinned to the furry surface, staring at him. There's no way to escape so Richard just lies there, waiting for his breath to restore, and then shakes his head. Christoph puts his hand around the man's neck and squeeze hard what cause Kruspe's vein to protrude on his purple face. "I wanna hear it!"

Richard nods and clenches his teeth but makes a noisy inhale when his superior lets go of him. He rubs his neck and coughs for a few times. Then he jumps on his feet, trying to run away but Christoph immediately catches him and throws on the bed. He's getting furious with the man's behaviour, although Kruspe bursts out with laughter from sudden wave of fear of this tall and strong man, making the Centurion much angrier with any second. Christoph straddles the man and pins his hands above the head. "That was very imprudent of you. You keep walking on the edge, trying to piss me off. Maybe I should have let them gut you in the first place. It would've saved me plenty of time."

Richard keeps silent. He is not sure why he did it. Maybe he really likes to get into trouble out of desperation and how miserable he usually thinks he is. But this time it can cost him his life. As if he'd care about it anyway. 

"Alright. Just fuck me already and let me go," he says with irritation in his voice, furrowing his brow. Christoph chuckles and grabs his sides pretty hard. "And who said I would simply let you go?"

Richard is about to protest but Doom covers his mouth with a hand. He spits on the other one and spreads saliva over his cock. Then he runs the wet head between Richard’s buttocks and pushes in slowly. Richard clenches his eyes shut and cries out but Christoph’s hand muffles the sound. He tries to push Christoph away and tries to bring his legs together. Christoph is overwhelmed with how Richard feels around his shaft, almost painful. He breathes out loudly. "You're so tight, boy."

Kruspe hisses and sinks his fingernails into the Centurion's back but only makes it better for the top. Christoph moans as he pushes to the end. A sharp pain in his back arouses even more. He put his hands on the bed to keep balance, then withdraws slowly and pushes in, making Richard cry again. 

"Wait!" the man winces and tugs Christoph closer. The Centurion nods and kisses Kruspe. Richard grabs curly hair, while kissing back, and closes his eyes. Christoph waits a little and starts moving in slow pace. Richard runs his hands along strong arms and protruding muscles on them. Doom suckles at Richard's nipples, biting and pulling them back, so Kruspe aches. Christoph jerks and changes the angle. Now he can reach the exact point he wanted. 

"Oh, shit!" Richard screams, as Christoph fucks him harder, and makes his legs fall further apart. "I'm gonna cum..."

Slaps of bare skin and sweet moaning drown each other. Richard feels his heart pounding like crazy as if about to jump out of his chest. He sinks his nails into the man's biceps and then aches, crying out in pleasure while coming on his stomach. Christoph feel as the wall clench his cock tight and he comes inside, moaning loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

And now silence falls. You can hear only the men trying to restore their breath. Richard turns onto his side. He concentrates on breathing. Inhale. Exhale. In and out. Until he feels a hand hugging him from behind and a warm body envelops him.

"I think I'm gonna keep you," says Christoph and giggles.


End file.
